


Target Practice

by GhostWriter96



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Archery, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Clothed Sex, F/M, First Time, Horny Teenagers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Target Practice, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWriter96/pseuds/GhostWriter96
Summary: After the incident with the Reds, Artemis has been having issues with confidence. Luckily Robin is on hand to help her out in more ways than one.
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Dick Grayson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Target Practice

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during season 1 a bit after Homefront.  
> An asterisk indicates a sound effect.

*Thunk!* *Thunk!* *Thunk!* Three arrows were loosed and embedded themselves into the target. One of the arrows had hit the bullseye but just barely and the other two were on the line bordering the red and the yellow. For most people this would've been an excellent shot but not for Artemis Crock. The young heroine grimaced in displeasure at her poor aim (by her standards) and went to retrieve the arrows. She gave another grimace as one of the arrows snapped as she roughly yanked it out. Getting back into position, she nocked an arrow, hooked her fingers on the bowstring, pulled it back and fired. *Thunk!* Another edge shot. The blonde made an annoyed sound at her perceived lack of accuracy.

Ever since Red Tornado's 'siblings' had attacked the cave, Artemis had been struggling with feelings of inadequacy. Even though she'd made the shot that set off the EMP that took the robots out, she believed it was luck not skill that she'd been able to do it and since then had been training herself to the bone. If she stayed at this level she'd never be able to sell she was Green Arrow's niece.

She shot the target again to much the same result. "Dammit!" She snapped and prepared to try again. "Hey, you okay?" A voice from behind her made her jump. Spinning around revealed that the speaker was Robin, having done his ninja thing and appeared without a sound. "Whoa, easy! It's only me." The detective had his hands raised placatingly. "You mind pointing that somewhere else?" He said before pushing the arrow so it wasn't aimed at his chest. The archer lowered her bow with a sigh of relief when she realised who it was "Don't sneak up on me like that Robin. And I'm fine." Dick grinned apologetically (although with him it looked more like a cocky smirk) "Sorry. Force of habit." His smile dropped and a concerned look appeared on his face (Artemis often wondered how he was able to show so much emotion with a domino mask on) "You sure you're alright? I know the thing with the Reds freaked you out." Artemis frowned "I said _I'm fine_." The archer growled, "I'm..", She searched for the word he'd used, "Traught." Robin didn't buy it but, knowing how stubborn she was, he knew better than to press the issue. "Alright, if you say so." He backed off, leaving her to it.

The memory of that night threw her off as, despite her claims, she still felt scared and insecure. This messed up her aim which in turn made the feelings worse. The vicious circle soon got too much for Crock and, crying out, threw her bow to the floor in frustration. "Goddammit!" She sank to her knees. Robin hadn't gone far and heard her cry. "What's going on?" He went up to the blonde and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. It became immediately obvious that something was clearly wrong when Artemis answered sounding close to tears, "I'm not good enough." She said, voice shaking, "The rest of the team almost died because of me. I got lucky, that's the only reason they're still alive." "Hey. Don't say that." Robin clapped his hands onto her shoulders to look her in the eyes. "You made the shot with skill, you saved us." "I'll help you. Be right back." Dick stood and darted off.

Artemis could only wonder what the dark haired teen meant. A couple of minutes later he reappeared, tossing an apple from hand to hand. "Your idea of helping is getting a snack?" She asked incredulously. Robin gave a small laugh "Not exactly." He pressed himself against the wall and placed the apple atop his head. "Seriously?" Artemis couldn't believe he wanted to play William Tell, especially with how her aim had been today. "Yeah I'm serious." He said "Think of it as a trust exercise." The blonde raised an eyebrow "No. I'm not gonna shoot at you." Dick gave a nonchalant shrug "Yeah you'd probably miss me by a mile anyway." His attempt at reverse psychology worked, goading Crock into action. "Oh that's it! Hold still." She was on her feet with her bow drawn in a single smooth movement. The first arrow went wide and the second one skimmed dangerously close to his head and he suddenly questioned the wisdom of egging her on. An arrow brushed his shoulder, pinning his cape and shirt. He raised a hand to try and stop her before something unfortunate happened but Artemis was in the zone and he found an arrowhead piercing the edge of his glove. He was starting to wonder if the blonde was missing on purpose as another arrow was embedded in his cape. Accepting he wasn't going anywhere fast he resigned himself to watching Artemis shoot. His eyes drifted to her exposed toned stomach, how her muscles bunched in her shoulders as she pulled the bowstring and the intense look of concentration on her face. Like most teen boys around pretty girls he couldn't control the reaction a part of him had.

Crock was too focussed on her shooting to notice the boner until a stray arrow near Robin's knee brought it to her attention. The young detective saw her looking and went bright red and tried to cover himself but being so thoroughly pinned to the wall he couldn't. Although she tried to look away, Artemis found she couldn't, strangely transfixed by the bulge. A part of her was embarrassed but was also kind of flattered that she'd been the one to cause it. She had planned to leave him stuck to the wall but the tent seemed to call to her. Biting her lip, she eyed the bulge, unsure what to do.

The temptation proved too much and the blonde couldn't resist seeing what Robin was packing. Grayson's face had gone as red as his shirt as Artemis approached and his member swelled the closer the got. He had no idea what to expect but he certainly didn't anticipate her cupping his bulge and then pulling his pants down. "Uhh. Artemis? W-what're you doing." He stammered. The archer smirked as she hiked her shirt up to remove her sports bra and expose her pert breasts "Satisfying my curiosity." Her eyes went wide when she saw what Robin had in his pants, he was pretty well hung for his age and Crock felt a tingle looking at it. He'd be popular with the ladies when he was older.

She licked her lips in anticipation and lowered herself down so the cock was at eye level. "Get ready Boy Wonder." She said with a wink. Dick gave a breathy cry at the feeling of a tongue on his member. It wasn't her first time giving a blowjob and she knew what guys liked. Her tongue flickered over the shaft and brushed against the head. The wet muscle slithered over Robin's cock, tracing every inch of it and running down to his swollen nuts as well. Artemis' skilled tongue journeyed along the hardness, occasionally stopping to swirl on a spot. The pleasure was indescribable for the young detective and his moans grew louder. In one long slow lick, Crock ran her tongue from the base right to the very tip. It stayed in place for a second before getting back to work, flicking and slurping at the pink head. A strong hand curled around the length to massage and stroke it. Artemis angled and twisted her wrist as she stroked Robin's boner and he moaned throatily.

They were lucky the cave was empty, especially when Artemis wrapped her lips around the head of Dick's dick causing him to cry out in pleasure. The soft petals pursed around the tip and gently suckled on it. As she mouthed his shaft her hand continued jerking at it, slowly rocking back and forth. Lips clamped tightly, she started to move, her head gradually sliding along the rod. She stopped after the head was enveloped by her lips to suck on it and give it a few licks for good measure. It was taking all of Robin's willpower not to spurt right there and then at the combination of the archer's skill and with it being his first time. Another cry came from him as Artemis' mouth went down again, taking more of his cock in. Her wet mouth slid back and then off the hardness. A little at a time her mouth went further along. At the halfway point she stopped, her free hand snaking around the young hero's hips. The hand gripped Robin's ass and Artemis took a moment to appreciate it's firmness. Her mouth then slid back, the length coming out with a pop. Feeling the member needed more lube, Artemis coated her tongue with drool and ran the wet muscle along the hard cock. She licked from tip to base and back again and before long Robin was practically dripping with spit. The meat slick enough for her, the blonde put her mouth back to work.

Her lips parted and engulfed the rock hard length. The hand on Robin's rear pushed it towards her, helping the length go in. With effort she sank her head forward and the cock went all the way. A plaintive moan came from Grayson at the warmth around his member, jerking off could never compete. Artemis let it rest for a moment so she could adjust but was soon easing back. When she reached the head she stopped and then pushed ahead. Once more she slid back only to swallow again and before long she was deepthroating him with relative ease. Her head bobbed smoothly and Dick groaned each time he felt his length go down her throat. It was a testament to his self control that he hadn't came yet but it was a struggle, especially when the archer sped up. Artemis' head was a blonde blur as she sucked Robin's cock at high speed, her cheeks hollowed for extra friction. Her efforts were taking their toll on his willpower and he felt like he was about to explode.

A few minutes later he did. A jet of spunk burst from his length, accompanied by a low grunt. Caught by surprise, Artemis pulled away, coughing and spluttering with seed running down her chin. "A warning would've been nice." She said once she'd stopped hacking. Robin looked away sheepishly.

"You've got a free hand. Put it to work." Crock said after standing up and yanking her pants down. She grabbed the hand not stuck to the wall and brought it to her pussy. The gloved mitt pawed clumsily at her entrance until it was guided in. The clothed fingers slipped in and out slowly. At first his efforts were uneven and rough, even with Artemis' help but gradually he figured out a pattern. His fingering got easier the wetter she got. Robin lifted his hand to his mouth to remove the glove with his teeth and put his now bare hand back on the blonde's slit. Without the bulky fabric his movements were smoother this time and got faster. He fingered at the wetness, alternating between slow and fast. The clever fingers then started to flex, rubbing the walls. Artemis moaned at the sensation. The blonde egged him on with her moans and he changed his tactics, now stretching the delicate folds. The longer he went on the better it felt and the wetter she got. As he fingered her Crock saw Grayson had gotten hard again. She wasn't ready yet and let him carry on scissoring her. The slick fingers spread her pussy lips and at the same time went in and out. After a few more minutes of this she decided she was ready.

Stepping back, the digits slipped out of her hole. With a sultry grin she spread her lower lips "You want this?" She teased. Robin strained against the arrows with a faint tearing noise. "I'll take that as a yes." She smirked. Now leant over with her back facing him, Artemis ever so slowly eased her wetness onto his waiting cock. Her pussy danced over the cock, letting it go a little in before pulling back. She toyed with the young hero with her slit. The detective pulled even harder, no longer caring about his costume. As good as her mouth felt it was nothing compared to her pussy and he wanted more. With a loud ripping sound he pulled himself free, unable to stand her teasing any longer. His hands locked around her arms, gripping them tight as he plunged his member in. Crock cried out in surprise as the hardness filled her. What he lacked in finesse he made up for with his enthusiasm. His first few thrusts were uncomfortable as all his experience came from watching porn (and the occasional peak on Bruce when he was 'entertaining') but eventually he got into a rhythm. Artemis soon began to feel the pleasure as the bucks of his hips got less wild. Robin never expected offering to help his teammate would lead to his first time but he wasn't complaining. He grunted every time his hardness went into the warmth as did Artemis. Her body rocked as the boy wonder sped up. Releasing her arms, his hands migrated to her ass, pulling back as he thrust forward. His slow and steady pace didn't last long, his eagerness overcoming him. His pace got faster and faster as he pounded the archer's pussy.

His control waned as he got faster and his inexperience showed. "Ah! Slow down." Artemis groaned as his hips slammed into hers. After a couple of repetitions he did so. "Take it easy okay?" She told him and he went back to his reduced pace. His cock slid in and out in a more controlled pace which felt much better. Robin continued to thrust into the blonde's wet hole, the tight walls squeezing around his shaft. He thrust hard again to drive his dick in deep. Maintaining this pattern he stuck with hard but slow. Artemis clenched her walls around the hardness, Robin was improving and she was feeling good. His length filled the blonde's slit over and over and he tightened his grip on her ass, pulling her onto the hard pole. Smacking flesh echoed through the room as the teens fucked like rabbits, Robin ploughing away and Artemis shoving her hips back to meet them. Dick moaned throatily as he bucked away, each one feeling as good as the last. Artemis was moaning loudly as well, Grayson had finally gotten it just right and it felt amazing. She squeezed her pussy around his cock as hard as she could, practically sucking it in every time. Every time he bucked his hips it made her body shake her ass and breasts jiggling away.

The hardness repeatedly filling her slit was sending waves of ecstasy through her and she could tell that she wouldn't be able to last for much longer. She didn't let that stop her, if anything it encouraged her, and she thrust her hips back even harder to make sure she got every inch of the cock. As the two collided over and over the blonde felt a heat forming in her core. The heat grew and grew until it became all consuming and, with a wail, she finally came. Hot juices flowed from her stimulated hole and onto Robin's cock before dripping onto the floor. Her body went limp and her legs trembled but she kept standing, determined to keep going as long as she could.

Exhaustion was starting to creep up on Dick as well but he too wanted to prolong the experience, especially as it was his first time. His length was sheathed, unsheathed and sheathed again. As tiredness took over his thrusts got slower and pressure built up inside him. "Ar-Artemis, I'm gonna cum!" He panted. Even with her brain fogged by lust, the archer snapped to attention at his words. "Not inside me, don't you dare do it inside me." For a moment he was tempted to disobey but then considered the consequences and decided against it. "Can I cum on your breasts?" He asked as the thought occured to him. The blonde considered it for a moment before agreeing. Almost in unison they separated with Crock getting back on her knees and engulfing his tense member between her tits. The soft mounds rubbed against it, creating a pleasant friction. Robin groaned at the erotic sight of the sexy Asian teen's boobs around his cock. Already close to his second release it wasn't long before it happened. His member twitched before spurting sticky jets of cum onto Crock's form. Not done yet, the blonde cupped her breasts and, with some effort, brought them to her mouth. Her tongue flickered over her mounds, slurping at the soft skin and nibbling the nipples, cleaning any trace of the release off them.

Once she was done she got back up to give the younger teen a peck on the cheek (he wasn't thrilled having lips that had previously been around his cock and had his cum on them on his face but didn't complain). "Thanks for the help." She said as she covered herself back up. "Maybe I could help you out more often?" Robin asked hopefully and got a smirk in response. "I'll think about it."

Later on Connor and M'gann returned from their date and greeted their teammates. They couldn't help but notice how dishevelled they looked with mussed hair, sweaty skin and rumpled (and in Dick's case ripped) clothing. "What've you two been up to?" The Martian wondered.

Robin and Artemis exchanged significant glances before answering in unison: "Target practice."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading please R&R.  
> This was just a bit of pointless smut nothing particularly serious.


End file.
